1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the testing of communication devices and has particular application in the testing of an internal modem on a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more personal computers, including laptop and desktop models, include modems as standard equipment. With the ever expanding use of the Internet, a modem is becoming a standard accessory for a personal computer. A modem can be used, for example, to transmit and receive information over telephone lines and other communication lines. It would be useful to have a simple portable device which could be used, for example, as part of production quality control testing and/or field testing of modems which are parts of personal computers.
The present invention provides a system and method for testing a modem.
One aspect of the invention is directed to a device for testing the operation of a modem in a computer. The device includes a case with a first communication port attached to the case. A signal reporting circuit is located within the case and coupled to the first communication port. The signal reporting circuit is configured to test the transmit capability of the modem in the computer.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of testing the operation of a modem in a computer using a portable modem testing device. The method includes coupling the modem in the computer to the portable modem testing device and then initiating transmission of test data from the modem with the test data then being received at the portable modem testing device. The transmission is then verified.
In another aspect of the method, the computer is further coupled to the portable modem testing device via an alternate communication link. After the portable modem testing device has received the transmission from the modem, the portable modem testing device transmits a signal to the computer via the alternate communication link.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of testing the operation of a modem in a computer using a portable modem testing device directed to the receive function of the modem. The modem in the computer is first coupled to the portable modem testing device. Transmission of test data from the portable modem testing device is then initiated. The transmission is received at the modem and the transmission is verified.
In another aspect of the method, the computer is coupled to the portable modem testing device via an alternate communication link. After the modem has received the transmission from the portable modem testing device, a signal is transmitted from the computer to the portable modem testing device via the alternate communication link.
These and other features of the invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.